Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot
The Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Parrot is a Zoan type Devil Fruit that grants its user the ability to transform into a complete or hybrid parrot. It was eaten by "Griffin Lawrence", the pet lion/parrot companion of Starfire in the Revolutionary Army. Appearance Usage Being a standard Zoan Devil Fruit, the key power that the Bird Bird Fruit, Model: Parrot gives its user is the gift of flight. On top of that, the user is given a hard beak, and sharp talons to fight with, if need be. Strengths One of the greatest strengths that the user is blessed with, is the ability to take flight while transformed, giving the fruit's user greater versatility for transportation and combat. Added to that, is the fact that since birds naturally have lighter bodies (thus allowing them to fly in the first place,) while transformed, the user will gain more of a boost in speed than anything else. Aside from flight and speed, the user will also be able to make use of his/her newly acquired beaks and talons. With the beak, the user can crush anything s/he can get his/her mouth on, much like a squid's beak. And thanks to the talons, not only will s/he have a great grip, allowing the user to hold onto objects (if s/he couldn't already,) but s/he will also be able to slice, slash, and stab an opponent with his/her talons, as if they were bladed weapons. These give more variety to the user's arsenal, when necessary. And finally, an odd, yet otherwise useful strength, is the fact that parrots are among one of the (if not THE) smartest birds in the world, rivaling the intelligence of other avians, such as crows and ravens. As a result, any non-human or humanoid user will gain an increase in his/her/its intelligence, to the point that it matches that of a human/humanoid being. What's more, is that despite not having any vocal chords to use while in full parrot form, in this form and the hybrid form, any non-human/humanoid user will be bestowed with the wonderous ability to imitate (and with enough practice and lessons, even fully use and comprehend) human speech. While it may not sound all too astonishing at first, in the long run, this ability will prove useful, if not downright becoming a life-saver for the user; as the user will finally be able to convey statements/opinions/beliefs/plans/goals/etc. to those around him/her. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. To go along with the user's enhanced speed, the user also suffers risk of extreme injury while transformed, as the weight loss mentioned earlier comes in the form of thinner, hollowed out bones that make up the user's body. As a result, any powerful blow struck upon the user could prove lethal, if not outright dangerous in general. Thus, transforming for combat can prove to be risky business, and must be done tactfully. Attacks Trivia *Since the user of this Devil Fruit, Lawrence, was born as a lion, when transformed into his hybrid form, Lawrence will resemble a griffin. A griffin is a Greek mythological creature that was said to be half lion and half eagle, thus being the supreme ruler of all the beasts (lions ruled the land, and eagles ruled the air.) Despite being a parrot hybrid, and not an eagle, this has still been the main reason why Lawrence has received the moniker, "Griffin." External Links Parrots - The species of bird this Devil Fruit was based on. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4